LEDs (light emitting diodes) are currently used in a variety of applications, replacing the incandescent bulb and conventional fluorescent light sources in applications such as flash cameras, full color sign display, traffic lights, bicycle lights, and an increasing number of other innovative uses. LEDs have the advantage of emitting light defined by select wavelengths, or defining a limited spectrum, thereby reducing energy expenditure found in incandescent bulbs that typically propagate unwanted wavelengths. FIG. 1A depicts a side elevational view of a conventional light emitting device 100 having a reflector cup 107 with a fixed sidewall 105, a fixed base 103, and an LED 101 disposed within the reflector cup at a fixed position. FIG. 1B is a top plan view of the light emitting device of FIG. 1A, showing the LED 101 in the center of the reflector cup, the fixed base 103 of the reflector cup surrounding the LED, and the fixed sidewall surrounding the base. A limitation inherent in the conventional light emitting devices of FIGS. 1A and 1B is that light emitted from the device is distributed over a fixed field of view, resulting in a fixed intensity profile. As a consequence, either a single light emitting device must be used to satisfy a wide variety of applications, or multiple light emitting devices must be used having a field of view and a corresponding intensity profile tailored for a specific application. Additionally, because the total volume of light from a conventional light emitting device is fixed, the volume of light being cast upon an object can often be too much, or too little.